barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Treasure Hunt
Treasure Hunt is the 17th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids looking for treasure. Kathy is holding a map. There are lots of colors everywhere! Let's go find that treasure is in the treehouse. They kids find that rainbow Stella Going To Bail It's Called Aladdin!!!!! Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Hunting We Will Go #Colors Make Me Happy #Colors All Around #Frere Jacques #Mix a Color #A Circle's Shape is Round #The Barney Bag #Hickory Dickory Dock #The Rainbow Song #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Min, Kathy, Tosha and Jason) Cast *Barney *Kathy *Min *Tosha *Jason *Kenneth * *Stephen * * *Stella the Storyteller *Rainbow Beard the Pirate (guest appearance) Trivia *Kathy wear the same clothes in On The Move and Are We There Yet?. And a long hair. *Min wear the same clothes from It's Raining, It's Pouring.... And a long hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from I Can Be A Firefighter!. And a hair-style. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Shopping for a Surprise!. And a short hair. *Kenneth wear the same clothes from Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo. And a short hair. *Jason wear the same clothes in It's Raining, It's Pouring.... And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. *Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *When the Barney's say "Whoa!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Time (home video)". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "First Day of School". *When the Barney's say "Hi" the sound clip is taken from "Hats Off to BJ!". *When the child kid say "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!". Taken from "It's Hot! It's Cold!". * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Play Ball!". *During the "I Love You" song, Barney, and the kids sing both verses of the song, rather than Barney sung one verse by himself. *At the end of Barney doll sits on a tire swing with a rainbow on the tire swing and wave to left hand. *Barney returns after a 4-Season 3 episode absence. *The 14th time something happen to the Barney doll before comes to life. Min made a big jump causing coming to life. *This group (Min, Kathy, Stephen, Jason and Tosha) also appearead in the 1999 Season 5 home video from Sing and Dance with Barney, with Michael, Hannah, Keesha, Jeff, Robert, Linda, Kim, Danny, Baby Bop, and BJ. *This VHS Includes Previews for Let's Pretend With Barney & Barney's Alphabet Zoo. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Room For Everyone". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "A Welcome Home". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Any Way You Slice It". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Twice Is Nice!". Barney Says Segment music song slow # A World Of Music Category:Barney Home Video First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation